STAY WITH CHANYEOL
by Oktaviani WO
Summary: Aktris Baekhyun yang ketahuan paparazzi melakukan kencan buta dengan seorang wanita, memutuskan untuk menawarkan pernikahan kontrak dengan Park Chanyeol seorang artis pendatang baru yang karirnya sempat hancur akibat skandal pelecehan seksual. Chanyeol yang memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi terkenal memutuskan menerima tawaran Baekhyun wanita yang dia benci. CHANBAEK/GS/ROMANCE/RnR


**STAY WITH CHANYEOL  
**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BAEKHYUN**

 **OCs.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK (GS)**

 **.**

 **ROMANCE**

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

 _._

 _Pemirsa ada kabar mengejutkan datang dari artis cantik papan atas yang memiliki segudang talenta dan prestasi yaitu Byun Baekhyun atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Baekhyun. Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapatkan dari sumber yang tidak ingin sebutkan namanya, Baekhyun kedapatan sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita yang tidak diketahui identitasnya hingga sampai saat ini kami belum mendapatkan konfirmasi langsung dari sang artis._

KLIK! Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa

"Brengsek!"

BRAK! Setika Baekhyun melempar keras remote TV dari genggamannya.

"Aggggrhhhhh, SIALL!" Wajah Baekhyun memanas, dia melempar gelas yang ada didepannya dengan sembarang arah.

Yixing lelaki setengah wanita yang merupakan manajer Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan artisnya.

"Baekhyunku, please tenang, kita pasti menemukan cara untuk mengatasi ini semua" Yixing memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung wanita cantik itu.

"Hiks hiks, bagamana ini Yixing, kalau _public_ tau aku seorang lesbian maka karirku hancur seketika"

Tangis baekhyun pecah.

"Aku punya rencana agar kau terbebas dari permasalahan ini" ujar Yixing dengan yakin

Baekhyun pun mendonggakan kepalanya menatap Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk yakin

.

* * *

 **STAY WITH CHANYEOL  
**

* * *

.

KLIK! Secara bersamaan seorang lelaki menekan tombol _Off_ pada remote televisinya

"HAHAHAHA, MAMPUS KAU BAEKHYUN" Seketika suara tawa lelaki itu membahana seisi apartmentnya yang berdominan bercat putih itu.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali Park Chanyeol" Ujar teman lelaki itu yang sedang asik bermain dengan smartphone disebelahnya.

"HAHAHA, itu karma yang pantas dia dapatkan karena melecehkanku didepan public waktu itu" Chanyeol spontan menepuk punggung Sehun, lelaki berkulit putih susu itu hampir saja melemparkan smartphonenya akibat kaget dari serangan fisik yang dilakukan oleh temannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, HA!" Sehun kaget sambil memeluk smartphonenya.

"Bukan aku yang gila tapi Baekhyun hahahaha" Balas Chanyeol yang masih tertawa lepas.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku _hyper_ dari temannya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada smartphonenya karena ada pesan yang masuk.

 **From : Unknown  
**

 **Thehun sayang, tolong sampaikan dengan Park Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengannya di VivoPollo besok jam 23.00, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol tapi aku gak punya nomornya muacch.**

 **With love,**

 **Yixing**

"Thehun sayang" membaca kalimat sakral itu seketika Sehun ingin memuntahkan seluruh perutnya.

"Ini kuda nil, ngapain sih ngirim pesan menjijikan ini" Keluhnya.

Chanyeol pun tiba-tiba terdiam dan langsung merampas smartphone Sehun

Dia membaca pesan yang dibuka oleh Sehun sebelumnya.

"What? 11 malam ? dia pikir aku burung hantu yang beraktivitas malam hari ini" Chanyeol membalalakan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Mungkin karena dia sekarang menjadi buronan wartawan" Jawab Sehun langsung menarik benda kesayangannya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Itukan dia yang buronan bukan aku, yang butuh siapa?" dengus Chanyeol

"Emang apa sih yang harus bicarakan sampai harus ketemu? Lanjutnya.

"Temuin aja, siapa tahu dia mau meminta maaf sebelum dia bunuh diri" Sahut Sehun seadaanya.

Chanyeol langsung menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Ketus Sehun.

.

* * *

 **READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

.

Byun Baekhyun merupakan artis papan atas bukan hanya kecantikan sempurna yang dia miliki menjadikan dia menyandang sebagai artis yang memiliki fans terbesar tidak hanya dikorea tetapi juga diluar negeri, dia memiliki segudang talenta mulai dari menyanyi, menari, pemain film dan pembawa acara dari talenta yang dimiliki tak diragukan jika sederet prestasi pun dia raih mulai dari pemain film wanita terbaik, penyanyi wanita terbaik, pembawa acara wanita terbaik dst.

Baekhyun merintis karirnya dari nol saat berusia 20 Tahun dikarenakan sifat pantang menyerah dan pekerja keras yang sudah mendarah daging didalam dirinya tak aneh jika dia berhasil mencapai puncak karirnya dalam usia 23 Tahun ini.

Sebaliknya,

Park Chanyeol merupakan artis pendatang baru yang sedang mengapai karirnya agar berada di puncak, di saat karirnya hampir mengapai puncak, Chanyeol terkena skandal pelecehan seksual terhadap seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun saat dia berada di Club. Karena skandal itu karir Chanyeol yang sedang dirintisnya hancur seketika.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersahabat sejak mereka berada di SMA dan Universitas yang sama.

Baekhyun merupakan anak tunggal yang terlahir dari keluarga _broken home_ menyebabkan dirinya memilih hidup mandiri daripada tinggal bersama orangtua yang selalu bertengkar setiap hari bahkan setiap jam.

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol merupakan anak tunggal tetapi yang berbeda dari Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol terlahir dari keluarga harmonis meskipun kondisi perekonomian mereka jauh dari kata layak.

Baekhyun yang ayahnya seorang playboy dan memiliki banyak selingkuhan.

Chanyeol yang terlahir dari keluarga miskin.

Karena hal itu mereka sering di Bully dan dikucilkan saat sekolah bahkan sampai tamat kuliah.

Merasa merasa sama-sama diasingkan akhirnya mereka bersahabat dan saling melengkapi.

Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga kaya dan memiliki perusahaan ternama di Korea tidak segan-segan membantu Chanyeol dari segi keuangan termasuk biaya pendidikan Chanyeol saat menempuh di Universitas.

Baekhyun yang kekurangan kasih sayang dari keluarganya terganti dengan keluarga Park yang menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri dan sebaliknya. Bahkan apabila boleh ditakarkan maka Baekhyun akan memilih keluarga Park sebagai orang yang dia sangat sayangi dibandingkan keluarga Byun,

Lama-lama mereka lebih dari sekedar bersahabat dan seperti bersaudara.

Tak dipungkiri bila tidak ada rahasia yang harus ditutupi oleh mereka berdua termasuk rahasia kelainan seksual yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.

Tetapi karena sifat ambisius dominan ada didalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

Maka Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu malam hari disuatu Cafe dengan spontan mencium bibir merah milik Baekhyun.

Bekerja sama dengan Sehun untuk mengambil gambar ketika dia dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman lalu mereka sengaja menyebarkan foto tersebut ke media tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

9 Bulan yang lalu otomatis _Public_ dihebohkan dengan hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sesuai dengan prediksi Chanyeol berlahan-lahan karirnya yang meredup menjadi sedikit terang "sedikit" loh dan karena "sedikit" itu Chanyeol merasa tidak puas. Seminggu setelah pemberitaan heboh itu tanpa seizin Baekhyun dia mengadakan _Conference Pers_ dan mengatakan kepada media bahwa dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun selama 1 tahun.

Baekhyun sontak kaget dengan pernyataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak benar

Setelah mengetahui semua rencana busuk Chanyeol

Seperti pedang yang menusuk jantungnya, ya! Kecewa dan sakit hati teramat dalam ia rasakan saat itu,

Orang yang paling dia percaya memanfaatkan dirinya hanya demi sebuah popularitas.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ikhlas ketika disakiti.

Wanita itu membalas perbuatan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Seminggu setelah dari _conference pers_ yang diadakan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga mengadakan _conference pers_ untuk mengklarifikasi pernyataan yang beberkan oleh Chanyeol dengan mengatakan bahwa perkataan Chanyeol itu adalah kebohongan belaka, dirinya dan Chanyeol hanya sebatas teman dan tidak lebih dari itu.

Seketika pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat karir lelaki tampan itu langsung hancur lebih parah dari skandal yang pernah menimpanya karena selain karirnya hancur dia juga selalu mendapatkan berbagai penolakan, hinaan bahkan ancaman dari fans Baekhyun.

Setelah kejadian itu.

Ibarat sebuah gelas yang sudah pecah sekalipun mencoba diperbaiki tetap saja tidak akan kembali utuh.

Mereka memutuskan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lebih dari 5 tahun.

Kini yang tersisa hanya perasaan saling benci dari keduanya.

Baekhyun begitu membenci Chanyeol karena bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tega menukar persahabatan yang selama ini dijalin demi sebuah popularitas.

Chanyeol begitu membenci Baekhyun karena menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun harusnya membantu dia sehingga dia dapat mengapai mimpi yang sudah lama ingin ia gapai bukan malah menjadikan karir dia lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
